


Ordinary

by cloudychloeee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudychloeee/pseuds/cloudychloeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige fails an exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

It was an ordinary day for one Nishikido Ryo. He woke up earlier than normal, with his lover snuggled up to him. Yes, he thought, a very ordinary day. After a leisurely breakfast, Ryo took off for a photoshoot with Eito and Shige took off for school. The day turned out to be uneventful, with the usual Eito banter and jokes still livening up the studio. Yes, he thought, a very ordinary day.

  
Turns out, when he got home, the day isn’t as ordinary as he thought. He came home to find the lights in the genkan turned on but the rest of his shared apartment with Shige is dark. He wandered into the apartment and bumped into something.

  
“What the fuck!” Turns out, he bumped into someone, a body curled up into a fetal position in the living room. “Shige?”, Ryo asked the mass he bumped into.

  
“What?”, Shige answered darkly, like saying that he wants to be alone. “What’s wrong? What happened?”, Despite the warning in Shige’s tone of voice, Ryo still asked the question.

  
“Leave me alone.”

  
“Not until you tell me what happened to you.”

  
“I failed in a test, a very important one.” Shige answered then went back to sulking.

  
Ryo kneeled down in front of Shige and took the younger one into his arms.

  
“I know I won’t fully understand what you’re feeling, but let me be with you. I want to be with you while you sulk and suffer.”

  
At Ryo’s statement, Shige’s frustration just burst out. He cried to Ryo’s shoulder until he has no more tears left. They stayed in that position even after Shige cried all his frustration out.

  
“Thank you.” Shige said to Ryo’s shoulder.

  
Then Shige’s phone rang.

  
“Great. Now the moment is gone.” Ryo pouted at this.

  
“Just a minute, okay. I will answer this and we will revive the moment.” Shige laughingly bit back.

  
“Hello? Professor? Hai…Hontou?....I really passed?...Demo, the results I got…..It was a mistake?...Hai…I understand….Arigatou!” He put down the phone.

  
“Well?” Ryo asked.

  
“I passed. Apparently, the machine didn’t read some or most of my answers. The professor was suspicious and doubtful of the score I got so he manually checked the paper. Turns out, I only had 1 mistake.” Shige answered Ryo, smiling and beautiful that Ryo couldn’t resist kissing him right then and there.

  
When they pulled away for air, Shige pulled Ryo to their bedroom and to the bed. They snuggled to each other.

  
“I love you.” Shige suddenly said this that it caught Ryo off guard. Both of them never really express their feelings that easily. Ryo has too much pride and Shige is shy. So having heard this from Shige, Ryo is filled with happiness.

  
“You’re not going to say anything back?” Shige suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

  
“I love you too. A million times, I love you! Until forever, I love you!” It is not Shige’s turn to be caught off guard but he was quick to recover and immediately kissed Ryo until the older one could see stars.


End file.
